deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBZ Game Heroes Battle Royale
Description Dragon Ball BR.PNG|Scythe watch DBZ Game Heroes Battle Royale (Sharaku).png|Sharaku Jr. Dragon Ball Game Heroes Battle Royale by Simbiothero.jpg| Simbiothero It's time for a Dragon Ball Battle Royale. The original heroes from 5 Dragon Ball games go head to head to see who's got the top spot. Interlude Cue Invader - Jim Johnson https://youtu.be/92H3Mscg7QQ Scythe: The Legacy left behind by Son Goku is one that inspires heroes to always get better, leaving the world of Dragon Ball in the hands of heroes who legends will become immortal. Soul: Immortal? Not on this show! Let's figure out which of the Dragon Ball game heroes is the strongest of them all! Scythe: Beat from Dragon Ball Heroes. Soul: The Young Saiyan Hero from Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi. Scythe: The Future Warrior from Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. Soul: Android 21 from Dragon Ball FighterZ. Scythe: And Shallot from Dragon Ball Legends. For this match, character's powers are only being scaled to the original Dragon Ball Manga, Dragon Ball Super Anime, their respective games and any supplementary material related to said game. Appearances in other games are not being considered. Soul: Basically, no, 21 doesn't scale to Beat because she's a unit in Heroes. He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Beat Cue Dragon Ball Heroes - Main Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqeucETsxNM Scythe: Long into the future of the Dragon Ball World, the tales of Son Goku and friends have become tales of legend known by everybody. And what did they do with it? Soul: Why, they turned it into a card game. Yu-Gi-OOOOOHHHHH!!! Scythe: And this just so happened to attract the attention of a young boy named Beat. Beat: Background * Fully Name: Son Beat * Age: Around 16 * Height: Small boy * Technically a human/saiyan hybrid * Decedant of Goku * Officially dating Note Scythe: And it turns out he was a natural prodigy at the game, but the Dragon Ball Heroes game changed his life in more than one way, as he was soon brought into the group...Dragon Ball Heroes. Soul: Ya long story short depending on which version of Dragon Ball Heroes your looking at, someone fucked spacetime and so this idiot, his future girlfriend, and a bunch of other kids got turned into races from Dragon Ball by ENTERING THE GAME! No, I'm not making this up. ' Scythe: He does this with the Hero Switch, a techno wristband that transmits him into the Dragon Ball Heroes Game world. Beat: Abilities and Transformations * Flight * Martial Arts Training * Ki manipulation * Numerous Ki techniques ** Energy Wave ** Kamehameha ** Dark Rebellion Trigger ** Galick Gun ** Spirit Bomb ** Spirit Sword ** Dragon Fist ** God Kamehameha ** Many, many more * Super Saiyan (50x Base) ** Super Saiyan 2 (2x SSJ1) ** Super Saiyan 3 (4x SSJ2) ** Super Saiyan God (Unsaid boost over SSJ3) ** Super Saiyan God SS (50x SSG) Scythe: In the game, Beat can move and fly and speeds faster than light, and he gains the ability to manipulate ki energy. He knows many techniques like the Galick Gun, Spirit Sword, Dragon Fist- '''Soul: And the Kamehameha, making him the luckiest kid in the world. Plus, sense he becomes a Saiyan when he enters the game, he can go Super Saiyan! ' ''' BeatSS.png|Super Saiyan Beat CdHlczsWEAALFme.jpg|Super Saiyan God Beat SSB_Beat.PNG.png|SSGSS Beat '''Scythe: Each transformation boosts Beats overall power, durability, and speed, and he can push up past the level of Super Saiyan 3 into the realm, of Super Saiyan God. And by combining it with the regular Super Saiyan form, he enters the state of Super Saiyan Blue and can unleash his strongest attack: the God Kamehameha. '''Soul: Wait, if he has to enter the game world to gain his power, how is he supposed to fight? Scythe: Actually, the Hero Switch has a secondary mode that allows his powers to manifest in the real world, and changes his clothes to match accordingly. ' ' Beat: Feats: * Dragon Ball Heroes game prodigy * Effortlessly blocked an attack from Cooler with no training * Took on SSJ4 Broly, Baby Jenemba, Kid Buu, and several other iconic Dragon Ball characters * Defeated Note, Forze, Demiga, Sealas, and Chamel Soul: Well that's good, because Beat has regularly battled some of Dragon Ball's top tier fighters like Vegeta, Fireza, Broly, Majin Buu, and so many more. He's a prodigy at both the card game and fighting, and it turns out...he's a decedent of Goku. That explains all that power. Scythe: He's bested other members of the Dragon Ball Heroes just as powerful as himself, and was able to take on Sealas, Demiga and Chamel alongside Xeno Goku, beings powerful enough to destroy MULTIVERSES. Beat would go on to become a mighty Time Patroller, a champion of the Dragon Ball Heroes game, and he even got a girlfriend in his partner Note. Soul: ...Oh! I get it, their names are musical puns. ' Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero Cue Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi - Adventurous Spirit: https://youtu.be/tz3_vr3bzgM Scythe: In the Age 900, the world has been thrown into mass chaos. Almost every vile force who's threatened the Earth has been revived by the Dragon Balls. However, one Young Heroic Saiyan would set out to stop it all. '''Soul: Oh and he was trained the Piccolo. Just...saying that now. ' Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero: Background * Real Name: Unknown * Height: 175 cm / 5'9" * Trained the Piccolo * Last pure hearted Saiyan alive 'Soul: There isn't much to say, this guys just a nice chap out to save the world. And he's got the arsenal to do it. He's been trained in intense hand to hand combat by Piccolo, and he just knows tons of different abilities. ' Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero: Abilities and Transformations * Flight * Martial Arts Training * Ki manipulation * Numerous Ki techniques ** Energy Wave ** Kamehameha ** Galick Gun ** Big Bang Attack ** Special Beam Cannon ** Hellzone Grenade ** Dodon Ray ** Kikouhou ** Big Bang Kamehameha ** Spirit Bomb ** Final Flash ** Final Kamehameha * Super Saiyan '''Soul: He knows, you guessed it, the Kamehameha. But he can also bust out the Galick Gun, Big Bang attack, Tien's Kikoho, Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon, the Spirit Bomb, and even the Final Flash! Scythe: Plus, during his training with Piccolo, he was able to realize the legend within and become a Super Saiyan, drastically boosting his power. Ultimate Tenkaichi Hero: * Matched Piccolo in power * Survived Earth's Hell State for over a year * Freed Ultimate Shenron from Omega Shenron's control * Defeated Androids 17 and 18, Great Ape Baby, Omega Shenron Soul: He may not look it, but this kid is though enough to match people from fucking GT! This kid took on and defeated Omega freaking Shenron! You know, the guy who pummled Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta!? ' Scythe: He's certainly a prodigy in his own right, with all the abilities he's amassed and what-not. Plus, he did manage to free Ultimate Shenron from negative energy corruption. However, the damage done to Earth was far to much to be wished away. So bringing everybody who'd died back instead, the Young Saiyan set out to fix the world with his bare hands. '''Soul: ...hey doesn't he kinda look like Beat-' Xenoverse 2 Future Warrior Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - Title Theme: https://youtu.be/_VYGWOyXsIU Scythe: In Age 852, an evil group known as the Time Breakers where traveling through and altering events in history. To combat them The Supreme Kai of Time formed the Time Patrollers, a group who would go and correct the course of altered history. '''Soul: And the greatest of them all is...The Future Warrior, does he also not have a name? Xenoverse 2 Future Warrior: Background * Real Name: Unknown * Height: 175 cm / 5'9" * Race: Saiyan * Trained by...like half the damn cast * Thankfully isn't remembered when entering and exiting the past Scythe: The Future Warrior was trained directly by several great heroes in the Dragon Ball World. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Frieza, Cell, and many more while he went through history to correct it and stop the Time Breakers. Soul: And he's good punching stuff, ya know, as a Saiyan and all. Saiyan POWEEEEEER!!!! Xenoverse 2 Future Warrior: Abilities and Transformations * Flight * Martial Arts Training * Ki manipulation * Numerous Ki techniques ** Energy Wave ** Kamehameha ** Galick Gun ** Final Flash ** Special Beam Canon ** Emperors Death Beam ** Death Ball ** Supernova ** Perfect Shot ** Dragon Fist ** Final Kamehameha ** Sphere of Destruction ** Soul Punisher * Super Saiyan (50x Base) ** Super Saiyan 2 (2x SSJ1) ** Super Saiyan 3 (4x SSJ2) ** Super Saiyan God SS (Massive boost over SSJ3) ** Super Saiyan God SS Evolved (Massive boost over SSGSS) Scythe: He can fly at light speeds, use the Kamehameha and Final Flash, create supernovas and fire Frieza's Death Beams. Soul: He can use the Dragon Fist and Gogeta's Soul Punisher, Cell's Perfect Shot, Beerus's planet busting Sphere of Deustrion, and the Final Kamehameha. Plus, he can go Super Saiyan. ''' dragon-ball-xenoverse-2-trailer-lanzamiento-1024x576.jpg|Super Saiyan Future Warrior Dragon-ball-xenoverse-2-powers-u.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Future Warrior SSGSS_Awoken_Skill.jpg|Female Saiyan Future Warrior as an SSGSS Scythe: Attained through brutal training with Vegeta and Goku, the Future Warrior can all on all 3 of the initial Super Saiyan forms, and after training with Whis can call on not only the power of Super Saiyan Blue, but Vegeta's evolved variant of it. '''Soul: Holy shit, this guy is insane! Xenoverse 2 Future Warrior: Feats * Bested Ace (Xenoverse 1 avatar) * First Super Saiyan Transformation was as a SSJ3 * Survived Supreme Kai of Time's Cooking * Matched UI Goku with Fu's energy * Defeated Beerus, Golden Frieza, Mira, Fused Zamasu Scythe: He's taken on universe destroying fighters like Beerus, Frieza, Zamasu, other Time Patrollers like Ace, who was able to kill Demon God Demiga. Soul: He was able to instantly support the strain of Super Saiyan 3 with no problem, and he beat ULTRA INSTINCT GOKU!! That's just insane! Scythe: Well, he did need Fu to boost his energy. But in the end, the Future Warrior killed Towa Mira and ended the Time Breakers, and then Dabura when he tried to bring them back, securing peace for the future. Soul: And more importantly of all, he can survive Supreme Kai of Time's cooking. And Trunks himself said so "it's worse than any Shadow Dragon". Android 21 Cue Dragon Ball FighterZ - Title Theme: https://youtu.be/WiLkUMB_BsM Scythe: Before she was a madwoman with multiple minds in her head, before she was one of the strongest warriors in Universe 7, Android 21 was a high ranking scientist in the Red Ribbon Army the wife to Doctor Gero and Mother to the man who would become Android 16. Soul: Unfortunately for her, Son Goku would kill that man and Doctor Gero would go mad, dedicated himself to creating androids who could- ' ''Dragon Ball Z Abridged Doctor Gero: KILL SON GOKU, KILL SON GOKU! '''Soul: ...that...how does that keep playing? Android 21: Background * Real Name: Unknown * Age: Unknown also * Former Red Ribbon army researcher * Split into two halves of herself Scythe: For some reason, Gero chose to not only cybernetically enhance 21 like with 17 and 18, but also inject her with the DNA of the worlds strongest fighters, making 21 a force to behold. Soul: Ya, cuz now she's crazy tough. And if you somehow did hurt her, she's got a regeneration ability powered up by Piccolo, Cell, AND Buu. Android 21: Abilities and Transformations * Flight * Martial Arts Training * Ki manipulation * Regeneration * Fission * Original techniques ** Hors d'Oeuvre Stab ** Total Detonation Ball ** Connoisseur Cut ** Absolute Release Ball ** Photon Wave ** Excellent Full Course * Copied techniques ** Kamehameha ** Solar Flare ** Homing Energy Blast ** Android Barrier ** Energy Blast Barrage ** Instant Transmission ** Hungry Beam * True Form Soul: She can also fly and is mega powerful. She's got her Total Detonation Ball and the amped up Absolute Release Ball. She stabs you with the Hors d'Oeuvre Stab and blasts you into oblivion with the Photon Wave and Excellent Full Course, and she can copy her opponents ki and techniques with the Connoisseur Cut. Scythe: She also has the techniques of other fighters, following the same logic of Cell. She can use the Kamehameha, fire Homing Energy Blasts, form the Android Barrier, use Instant Transmission to lock onto people's Ki and warp to them, and she can turn people into Candy with the Hungry Beam. And she also has a second transformed state that greatly resembles Buu, and she gains a tail like Frieza's. Soul: However, 21 has one major issue; her mind developed a second personality who wanted just...turn everybody into candy and eat them. Luckily for 21, she can use Fission to just pop the evil off into it's own body...somehow... Android 21: Feats * Smarter than Doctor Gero * Rebuilt Android 16 * Matched Post God-Ki training Goku * Said by 16 to have more potential than Cell * Defeated Frieza, Cell, Evil Android 21 Soul: She's a genus who's smarter than Gero and completely rebuilt Android 16 from scratch, and she's got the power to match God Goku and Vegeta. She defeated Frieza, Cell, and her evil double in battle. ''' Scythe: However, in order to keep her dark half from ever threatening others again, she dove into her head first and allowed both of them to be swallowed by the Spirit Bomb. Things are all bad, sense one day she'll be reincarnated, hopefully with a better life suited for her. '''Soul: ...wait, 21's like, the most kind and innocent person in the Battle Royale! How the hell did a Spirit Bomb kill her!? Shallot Cue Dragon Ball Legends - Super Saiyan Shallot theme: https://youtu.be/oZcYZelJlao Scythe: Not much is known about the past of Shallot. What we do know is he is an amnesiac Saiyan from Planet Sadala who mysteriously found his way onto Earth during a massive Timeline wibbly wobbly thing. Soul: (he sighs softly) Someone stuck their dick in time again. ' Scythe: That's...hardly accurate, but after waking up in the present he was recruited for a "Tournament of Time", and hopefully by winning he would be able to wish on the Dragon Balls and restore his memories. Shallot: Background * Name: Shallot * Age: Unknown * Brother of Giblet * Ancient Saiyan from Planet Sadala '''Soul: And to ensure he could actually...ya know...FIGHT, he was trained by Saiyan Saga Vegeta and Nappa in the ways of Saiyan Combat. ' Shallot: Abilities and Techniques * Flight * Martial Arts Training * Ki manipulation * Numerous Ki techniques ** Energy Wave ** Wild Cannon ** Kamehameha ** Galick Gun ** Big Bang Attack ** Final Flash ** Masenko ** Kikouhou ** Wolf Fang Fist ** Special Beam Cannon ** Stardust Breaker ** A lot more * Super Saiyan ** Super Saiyan 2 'Soul: Aside from basic flight punches and ki blasts he knows iconic moves like the Kamehameha, Galick Gun, Maskenko, and so forth and so on, moving on now. ' Scythe: Well, hold on man, he also has his own original attack, the Wild Cannon, which a green and yellow blast fired from one hand. ' Screenshot_20190603-230636_DB_LEGENDS.jpg|Super Saiyan Shallot Super_Saiyan2_Shallot.png|Super Saiyan 2 Shallot Soul: And when Vegeta died to Frieza...again...Shallot's rage awakened and he entered the level of Super Saiyan, giving him the same boost everyone else gets. ' Scythe: And he can double that power when pushing himself into Super Saiyan 2. Shallot: Feats * Exceptionally fast learner * Killed several Sibamen effortlessly * Matched Giblet * Defeated Raditz, Frieza, Cell, and Caluifla Scythe: Shallot is a quick learner, being able to match the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and even Super Perfect Cell. He was so powerful, Cell even considered him a greater threat than Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. 'Soul: And he matched his brother Giblet in power. And so Shallot went off and won the Tournament of Time, restored his memories-' Scythe: Well...we hope anyways...Legends story isn't finished yet. 'Soul: Shallot's cool either way. ' DEATH BATTLE! Scythe: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! Zeno's palace. '' Off in Zeno's palace outside of the 12 Universes, the Grand Priest watched the two Omni-Kings play some kind of game. Ultimately, the two got bored and looked over at him. Zeno: We're bored. We want to see something cool. Zeno (Future): We wanna see a cool fight! With lots of people! Grand Priest: Hmmm...I think I have an idea. ''Later, Arena in Zeno's palace. '' Zeno: Woah. This is where Goku-San fought the wolf man! Grand Priest: Indeed. Now, here are your fighters! With a wave of his hand, five heroes arrived in the arena out of time and space. Beat, the Young Saiyan, The Time Patroller, Android 21, and Shallot. Shallot: Woah, where are we!? Android 21: What...just happened? Grand Priest: Hello warriors. I and the Grand Priest, and these are the Lord Zeno's. Zeno: We wanna see a big fight! Zeno (Future): So can you fight for us? Grand Priest: They are...bored. Would you fight for them? Young Saiyan: Sure! I'm always up for a fight! Shallot: Ha-ha, I'm game! Future Warrior: Ya, sounds fun! Android 21: Saiyans...Why not, I'll join. Beat: If everybody else is, so will I. Sounds fun! Grant Priest: It seems we're all in order. And feel free to use your full power, for I can resurrect you all should things become fatal. Cue Dragon Brawl Z - Therewolf Media Stand-In 1: Dragon Ball FighterZ - West City Theme: https://youtu.be/tdWKjHGuRdo The five warriors turn and cup their hands together, charging up energy into them as they all faced each other. As they all prepared, The Grand Priest remembered one final warrior he'd forgotten: Tekka of Dragon Ball Fusions. He raises his hand and summons the boy. Tekka: Woah, where- '''All 5: Kamehameha!' Before Tekka barely finished his sentence as he was spawned in the middle of the other five and gets incinerated it. Shallot rushed forwards and punched at the Young Saiyan, forcing him to block before the Future Warrior flew at them both and sent them flying backwards. Beat activates his Hero Switch and leaps backwards just as 21 fires a Ki Blast at him. Shallot flips and lands backwards as he raises a hand and fires out a Wild Cannon, The Future Warrior turning a firing a Big Bang Attack to counter the attack, then rushing through the smoke to charge his fist with blue ki to slam his fist into Shallot's face. As Shallot flies backwards Android 21 flies by and grabs him by the tail, causing a surge of pain into his body as she lifts him up and tosses him into the Young Saiyan. Beat leaps forwards and releases a Galick Gun that The Future Warrior kicked away and flies forwards, releasing a flurry of punches and kicks before beat kicks him away and turns into a Super Saiyan. The Future Warrior follows suit, and the Young Saiyan and Shallot look over at it before they also turn Super Saiyan. 21 closes her eyes and powers up, changing into her True Form. Leaping forwards, 21 grabs Shallot and copies his ki, slapping him into the Young Saiyan before blasting them both with a Wild Cannon. Shallot turns into a Super Saiyan 2 and kicks it away, charging at 21 and locking hands with her as their auras flare up massively. Beat dodges an attack and slams his fist into the Future Warrior's gut, spinning before kicking him in the skull, sending him straight down. As he raises his hand, the Young Saiyan Hero grabs him from behind and kicks him in the back, before diving him straight into the ground. As her raises his hand, charging up a Dodon Ray before Beat forms a Spirit Sword and slashes him back. He stands up and raises his hand, forming the mini-Spirit Bomb that he sent flying at the hero. The Hero of Tenkaichi dodged the attack before it flew around and struck his tail, slicing it off and slight drop in power before Shallot dives into his back and starts wailing on him. Beat prepares to strike them both when Android 21 throws the Future Warrior into him and strikes them with a Photon Wave launching them backwards and away before forming an Absolute Release Ball and throwing it at the clashing Young Saiyan Hero and Shallot. The two turn and look up at the giant impending ball of destruction flies down at them, Shallot suddenly getting kicked into it and vaporized as the Young Saiyan reaches up and catches it. He manages to begin charging a Final Kamehameha when he's consumed and incinerated by 21's attack. 21 let's out a soft sigh as she lands down before turning around, Beat and the Future Warrior stood up and both released their inner power, Beat going Super Saiyan God and the Future Warrior Super Saiyan Blue. The Real fight was beginning now. Stand-In 2: Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 - VS Villainous Form: https://youtu.be/G_8fsZO5Fr0 All three warriors charged forwards and clashed, The Future Warrior landing a punch on Beat before 21 slams him into the arena, only to get smacked backwards and suddenly be chased by 21's homing energy blast. Raising his hands, The Future Warrior stopped the attack with a Perfect Shot before he began barraging 21 with the Emperors Death Beam, the Majin Android dashes forwards as her regeneration heals her and she tail smacks the Future Warrior, only for Beat to fly in and hit her with the Dark Rebellion Trigger to send her flying backwards before charging the Future Warrior and the clash blows several times. Both warriors hopped back and powered up, flying around the arena and clashing several times before Golden Ki Dragons overtook them. The two Dragon Fists collided, causing a massive explosion of energy that shook the arena and flung both fighters back. Beat got up first, slightly shaking before 21 dived down onto him with the Hors d'Oeuvre Stab before he blasted her off him and flew up, flying backwards and firing Ki Blasts at her, 21 dashing past and slamming into him repeatedly before slamming him into the ground. She ready to blast him when the Future Warrior dived in and pushed himself to Blue Evolution, throwing a Death Ball at them both to send both fighters flying back before he threw a Supernova, and then a Sphere of Destruction. Both Beat and 21 caught one of the two blasts sent their way, Beat struggling against the Sphere of Destruction before it exploded in his face while 21 was able to reverse the Supernova back at the Future Warrior. However, he just flew up and socked 21 in the face before kicking her back, powering up the Final Kamehameha and sending it flying forwards at 21. 21 was just barely able to stick her arms out and stop the Final Kamehameha from overtaking her, although for how long she didn't know. Stand-In 3: Dragon Ball Heroes: God Mission Theme: https://youtu.be/mkNZaC3nNYI?t=168 Behind her, Beat arose and spit a bit of blood out before raising his hands and charging up a Kamehameha, one that charged up with God Ki and began raising in power, his hair sparking before he transformed into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan. GOD KAMEHAMEHA ACED! Beat threw his hands forwards and fired out the God Kamehameha, the attack tearing through the battlefield as 21 looked around to look at it, her eyes widening as she got sandwiched between it and the Final Kamehameha, her regeneration being beaten out as she soon was destroyed. But it didn't stop there, the God Kamehameha flew straight through Final Kamehameha and completely swallowed it, and the Future Warrior along with it. When the attack finally died down, Beat reverted down to his base form and fell over, passing out from the amount of energy he just poured out in one go. And yet, he had done it. He had won. Later, The Grand Priest revives the 4 dead warriors as promised, giving them all a feast as their reward for entertaining the two Omni-Kings. Conclusion Cue Dragon Ball Raging Blast 2 - Battle of Omega: https://youtu.be/ItDoOwHyU2c Soul: WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH! Hang on a second, did Beat seriously just win this!? I though the Future Warrior had this on lock. ' Scythe: Surprisingly, this battles victor was fairly clear cut. Everybody here has absurd amouts of power, but nobody here could really match Beat and the Future Warrior's multiversal levels of power. '''Soul: And poor Shallot couldn't keep up with any of em' at Solar System level. Plus, while the Ultimate Tenkaichi hero could reach universal levels by matching Omega Shenron, that isn't saying much compared to the power 21 would need to match post Resurrection F Goku and Vegeta, who dwarf Omega Shenron in power. ' Scythe: And yet, Beat just eclipses everybody by just existing. Recall that he and Xeno Goku defeated Chamel. Chamel was so powerful that his mere presence caused multiple realities to start collapsing, both the real world and the pocket world of Dragon Ball Heroes. Even if we divide the overall power Beat would need to do this in half, he still eclipses everybody here by such a large margin it isn't fair. 'Soul: Of course, the Future Warrior and Ultimate Tenkaichi, and even Shallot, has such large arsenals of technique's that they could hold Beat at bay for a while, and 21's regeneration let her stay in the game longer than she probably would've without it. ' Scythe: This was certainly a close match, and every hero here had plenty of skills at their disposal, but Beat just had the strength, power, and durability needed to be the best hero of the Dragon Ball games. '''Soul: Nobody had the ability to ''beat ''the warrior of Dragon Ball Heroes. Scythe: The winner is Beat. Next time Soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!! "Struggle all you want, in the end, your still trash!" "You shouldn't say bad things about my father." Broly (DBZ) vs Broly (DBS) Original Track The original track for this fight, Dragon Brawl Z would be an orchestral rock track that speeds up and intensifies as the battle goes on. The track briefly uses rifts of Dragon Ball FighterZ's West City theme and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2's Trailer Theme, and ends on the Dragon Ball HeroesGod Mission Theme, and would idealy be composed by Therewolf Media. The Track Title references the 'Dragon Ball Z' title, while slightly spinning it in relation to the battle at hand. The Track Logo uses the Seven Dragon Balls, with 5 of them having an item that referneces oneof the combatants (Future Warrior's Hair and Scouter, Beat's Hero Switch, Shallot and Young Saiyan's Tails and parts of their outfits, and 21's hair and tail). It was drawn by AwesomeEthan48Category:Scythe Watch Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales